Recently there has been a further growing demand for high level deodorizing functions provided in fibrous products such as clothing, household articles, interior products, various industrial materials and the like. Conventionally proposed as methods for providing deodorizing characteristics for fibrous materials are a method in which a deodorant substance is kneaded into the interior of polymers during synthetic fiber yarn production and a method in which a deodorizing agent is fixed to surfaces of fibers with a binder. As an example of the former method, a polyester fiber (Japanese patent publication (Kokoku) No. Hei JP-B-7-81206) containing titanium dioxide particles carrying phthalocyanine polycarboxylate thereon or the like may be cited. As an example of the latter method, a fiber (Japanese patent application laid-open (Kokai) No. Hei JP- A-7-189120) coated with a deodorization catalyst for oxidative decomposition of odor components, or the like, may be cited.
However, according to conventional methods, the kinds of odor component that can be deodorized are limited, and the deodorization effect on, for example, complex odors such as tobacco odor, containing large amounts of odor component such as aldehydes, acetic acid and the like, is insufficient Furthermore, the conventional methods have problems in that for selection of deodorizing agents, the particle diameter, heat resistance, the affinity to fibrous polymer and the like are remarkably restricted, and the physical properties of material yarn are degraded. In addition, the aforementioned latter method has problems in that the texture becomes rough, and the washing durability is low, etc.